Just Desserts
by gingersnapped907
Summary: BamDammmsters combo prompt for food fight and "let it go, already." The team has the day off and Kathy and Mike Tao have invited everyone to their house for a BBQ. It's a Shandy fics too.


_**_**~Just Desserts~**_**_

A BAMDAMMMster prompt combo of... food fight and "Let it go, already."

 _ _A way to try to get through the dreadful hiatus!__

* * *

It was a beautiful day in LA and the Major Crimes division actually had the weekend off. Mike and Kathy's had graciously invited the whole team over to their house for a BBQ. It felt nice to get out and have a relaxing afternoon to forget about work for a little while. As Sharon was slipping into her jeans, then put on a white low cut tank top with a royal or Dodger blue cardigan, she could feel the heat of Andy's eyes on her. He was still lying in her bed, though it now felt like their bed since he was in it with her every night for the last few months. He was casually leaning back against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. Shaking her head, and giving him a roll of her eyes as she walked by on her way to the bathroom to finish doing her hair.

She had to be careful and hurry up. Sharon quickly pinned the sides up into a French knot at the back of her head, leaving the rest down. As she ran the brush through the bottom part she felt strong hands wrapped around her, pulling her back against the heat of his chest. "you know I like to run my fingers through your hair before you style it." Andy whispered in her ear.

His breath on her neck made her shiver causing Andy to hold her tighter. Sharon caught his gaze in the mirror, smiling she said, "oh I know that, but we are going to be late. So I tried to hurry up, and get it done before you got out of bed. Besides, Andy, you had already messed it up last night and this morning already." She turned in his arms, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Instantly she felt a hand in her hair not enough to mess it up though and his other hand pulled her closer to him. Keeping her right where she was as Andy deepened the chaste kiss she offered him.

When he pulled back from her to give them both air, he gave her that lopsided smile. Laughing as he said, "Beautiful, it's friends and family BBQ. The time is just in general. There's no set arrival time and besides Rusty spent the night at Kevin's so he's already there." Andy took a step forward, pinning her between the bathroom counter and his body.

As his mouth descended towards hers Sharon turned her head to the side. She wanted to say something and she couldn't if he was kissing her, but in that move, she made one fatal error. It gave Andy better access to her already exposed neck. All she managed to be able to say was "hmmm, Andy." Sharon closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of his tongue along her earlobe, then sliding down her neck to her collarbone. When she felt him start to push her sweater off her shoulders to undress her, Sharon's eyes snapped open. Her hands that were already on his bare chest lightly pushed Andy backward. She kept her hands where they were and held him at arm's length. She was smiling as she ran her tongue over her lips, and then said, "We have to get going soon. We don't have time for this." She moved one of her hands from his chest to gesture from herself to him, but when Andy tried to move towards her once again she had to hold him back with both arms. Andy was hard to resist but they had somewhere to be and she liked to be on time, work related or not. "We've just been out of bed, well I've been out of bed..." she looked her watch, then back at Andy. "It's only been an hour."

He laughed as he said, "Well, you can't blame me. If you weren't so beautiful and so damn tempting."

Sharon rolled her eyes again before saying, "will you go get your shower? So we can get going."

Andy tried to move closer to Sharon but she kept her arms locked and him at bay. So trying another tactic, he pouted and sadly said, "but I don't want to."

Stepping back from him Sharon tilted her head as she said, "don't worry, I'll help you." With that, Andy smiled, until her eyes got more serious and she added, "by leaving the bathroom so you can get ready." Sharon laughed at his stunned look, taking advantage of his shock she rushed out and closed the door behind her.

It had taken them longer than she wanted to get here. All Andy offered her was a shoulder shrug when they saw all the cars in the driveway and along the street. They were the last to arrive. Having Andy practically living with her now made getting ready in the morning longer than usually. The problem being they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other, not that she minded at all. Andy made her feel happier and freer than she ever had.

Sharon was helping Kathy in the kitchen, looking out the window at everyone but her eyes gravitated to one person, and Louie was talking him. Andy was wearing a tight Dodgers blue t-shirt and jeans. One of her favorite looks on him, she thought as she was fixing up the desserts on a tray to take outside.

Andy could have sworn the second they had parted and Sharon had gone into the kitchen his partner started in on him. "Egads, why do you have to match her all the time? It's downright nauseating."

"I'm not matching her, we are complementing each other." Andy didn't want to deal with Provenza's grumpiness all day and tried to walk away.

Louie stopped him with a loud, "Flynn, it's it hard enough to watch you match her at work then you both come in here, laughing, holding hands and wearing the same damn outfits. Idiots."

"Will, you just let it go already? It's not hurting you." Andy then turned to head back into the house to get away from his pain in the ass partner, but also to find Sharon. He met her halfway as she was heading out of the kitchen.

Seeing Andy made her smile even though they weren't apart long, Sharon was carrying the dessert tray from Kathy's kitchen to the back deck. After meeting Andy in the hallway he kept insisting he could take it for her, but she said she as fine carrying it on her own. Really she didn't need him to carry a light try with cupcakes and cookies for her. He stayed beside her asking a few more times to let him take it for her. Sharon just ignored him and continued walking. As she got to the table where she was about to place it down safely. Andy reached for it to help her put it down. Having enough of his wrongly placed chivalry she firmly told him, "Andy, stop." I got..." she gave it a tug out of his hands the action caused the tray to flip up and smash the contents onto her chest and shirt. Slowly she looked from her shirt to the tray, to Andy's eyes. Her glare was meet with wide-open shocked brown ones.

She could hear a collective gasp from everyone that had just witnessed the event. Sharon took in several deep breaths trying to calm herself. Holding the tray in front of her she let the cupcakes that were slowly sliding down her shirt leaving a colorful frosting trail, to fall back on the tray. Knowing she could handle this two ways as her eyes left Andy's and scanned the backyard.

It was in complete silence as if time had stood still, waiting to see her reaction. Rusty and Kevin had been playing chess at a table of to the side. She could see her son's hand was raised in action to move one of his pieces but it was now hovering over the chessboard and his jaw had dropped open. Amy, chuck and Julio and his date had been playing volleyball but the ball now laid at Amy's feet as the four of them had their eyes on her.

At a table in the shade were Patrice and Provenza. She had her hand over her mouth in shock. Sharon could tell that Provenza was trying to hold back a laugh and failing miserably. As his shoulder shook and his face turned redder from holding it in.

Sharon continued to take in everyone's reaction, Kathy who was now beside her, quietly apologized as if it was her fault somehow. She was sure Mike was calculating or looking up on his laptop, which was always with him, the best way to get the stains out. When her eye came across Buzz's he was standing perfectly still not moving a muscle but Sharon was sure a second ago he had his camera in his hand, but it was nowhere to be seen now.

As time slowly ticked by, she could feel the anticipation in the air. Probably in worry of what she was going to do to Andy. A few more now frosting-less cupcakes plopped on the tray. Sharon peeled the remaining ones off her chest and once white, but was now colorful t-shirt, she set the tray down on the table.

"Um, Sharon. I'm really sorry." Andy stepped towards her to help, "let me get you a towel."

In a cool tone, she said, "Andy, stop. Haven't you done enough?" She wasn't mad, but this wouldn't have happened if he would just listened and let her do it. Looking up into his hurt brown eyes Sharon realized then what she needed to do.

Flicking off some of the chocolate frosting from her fingers onto the ground, she turned away from him. Since they weren't exactly edible anymore after being plastered to her shirt, Sharon picked up a cupcake that had the most frosting and calmly turned back to him. While looking Andy straight in the eye she smushed the treat in his face, their eyes never leaving each other as she rubbed it in. Sharon had to laugh as Andy's tongue came out and licked the frosting off his lips. She gave him a shoulder shrug as they watched each other. It was just too tempting not to, so she reached out and smoothed a little of it off the corner of his cheek. Placing her finger in her mouth Sharon licked the sweet sugar off slowly.

Rusty and Kevin were the first to react and were at the table in seconds. Sharon had time to see Kevin aim for his dad and Rusty hit Louie in the side of the head with a pink cupcake. From somewhere in the yard Sharon heard what she thought was Julio yell, "food fight!" As the shouting and laughing got louder, Sharon made a mental note to make sure everyone stayed to help clean up, even Provenza who she was sure plotting to get vengeance on Rusty.

Though she was too busy being pulled into Andy's arms to worry how much of the dessert was flying across Kathy's poor yard. Right now Sharon was happy that nobody was paying any attention to Andy and her. He let out a growl and had his arms around her, kissing her heatedly. They both now had frosting on their shirts and faces. Between kisses, Andy whispered, "I can't wait to get you home to lick the rest of that off of you."

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
